Ailai Ookami
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: Working Title, A new girl in class turns out to be more than she seems. It's my first fic, So please let me know if i did anything wrong.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½ if I did I would be rich, and I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

**AN: **This is my first real fic so please, please, please review. That's all I have to say for now and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a fairly normal morning for Ranma so far. He'd gotten in two fights with Akane and had already been changed into a girl three times. When he got to school Principal Kuno attacked him trying to cut off his pigtail. Because of this he barely made it to class on time.

However, there was one thing that wasn't normal about the morning. After role call there was a knock on the classroom door. Miss Hinako answered and talked to the guidance councilor for a minute before leading in a girl with brown hair, shorter then Akane's. The girl was taller then Akane but not quite as tall as Ranma. She introduced herself as Ailai Ookami. Then Miss Hinako asked her to take the empty seat next to Ukyo, and class continued as usual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On his way home from school, after a fight with Ryoga, Ranma was thinking about just how much chaos a 'normal' day included. First there are the fights with Akane and getting splashed with cold water goddess knows how many times a day. Then there are all the people who are attacking him, trying to marry him, or just trying to grope him (her) 24/7. "I'm sick of it!"

"Sick of what, Ranma?" Akane was walking beside him.

He didn't realize he'd said that out loud. "Oh, nothing."

"That does not sound like nothing, you were almost shouting for goddess' sake."

"I said….," he was interrupted by shouting from a nearby lot. They both ran ahead to see what was happening. What they saw was the new girl from earlier being attacked by an older, odd-looking boy. What was odd was the way he dressed. He had brown fur on his shoulders, forearms, and ankles. He was also wearing armor that covered his chest and abdomen, and he had a tail of fur the same colour as the rest.

"What's wrong with you, why don't you fight back?" he shouted at her.

"You know I can't fight when I'm like this." She replied.

"Yeah, and whose fault is it that you're like that!"

"It was my own choice, why don't you just leave me alone!"

The boy then ran up to her with super human speed and then threw her across the empty lot. She landed just a few meters away from where Ranma and Akane were standing.

He then turned to leave, but before he did he looked back and shouted, "You haven't heard the last of this, I'll be back I promise you that."

Ranma and Akane jogged over to their new classmate, "are you okay?" Akane asked.

"I'm fine," she replied

"What in goddess' name was all that about anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Personal issues." She replied

"Ailai, wasn't it? I'm Akane and this is Ranma, we're in your class, remember? Do you want to come back to our place for supper, my sister is an amazing cook, and her food could help you feel better."

Ailai looked up and saw that she was smiling. "Ummmm…. Okay, I guess."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that evening, Ranma was out in the back sparring with his father and Akane and Ailai were chatting.

"Akane, you were right, your sister is an amazing cook."

Kasumi, who was standing in the doorway, giggles. "Why thank you Ailai." She walks over and hands their guest a tub of toiletries, "here, why don't you take a bath, you look like you need it."

"Oh I don't want to impose any more…"

"Nonsense," with that she took Ailai's hand and the girl allowed herself to be led out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About fifteen minutes later Ranma-chan walks in fuming and mutters to herself something about pop being a sore loser, and storms off to the furo.

In her frustration Ranma-chan fails to notice that there is already another set of clothes in the change room. She hastily undresses and slides open the door, to hear a loud splash and moments see the new girl sitting under the shower.

As soon as she saw this she closed her eyes and bowed her head, "sorry 'bout this." She then started to back out of the room, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Wait, what did you see?" the girl more demanded than asked.

"N-nothing"

"Hey wait a second, who are you? I didn't see you at supper."

"Just get dressed, and I'll explain."

"Okaaaaay." Although a bit confused she complied. The redhead decided to also put on her pants.

Both girls were sitting in the bath area as Ranma-chan drew a washing tub full of warm water. She then upended it over herself, returning her to his original form. "Fact is, you did see me at supper, heh."

"You've been to Jusenkyo…"

"Yeah… and from the fact you were taking a cold shower when I walked in tells me that this is not your true form. Also, the speed that you jumped from the bath means that for some reason you don't want anyone to know what that is. What I want to know is, why?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Why don't you just show me what you're so ashamed of first?" He hands the girl the tub, "if it helps, I promise, on my honor, I won't tell anyone… unless you ask me to."

"First off, I'm not ashamed of my heritage; I'm descended from the youngest pack leader in the past 1000 years…"

"If you're not ashamed then show me already!"

She sighs, "Fine then," she grabs the tub and fills it. "Good thing I'm wearing a skirt, otherwise this transformation is very uncomfortable." She upended the tub, and allowed its contents to spill over her.

Ranma watched as the girl's brown hair turned black. Brown fur grew from her forearms and ankles. Ranma also noticed her nails growing longer and more pointed, her ears became pointed as well. Then he saw that her skirt was moving oddly. When the change was finished the girl lifted the bottom of her skirt just enough for Ranma to see a long brown tail there.

"Um… w-what… what exactly are you!"

"Simply, I am a wolf demon." She grinned, and the martial artist could see that she also had fangs that could rival Ryoga's. "As I said I'm descended from one of the youngest leaders in our history. I am also one of the best fighters of my generation, and the fastest runner I know."

"If you're so proud then why are you hiding your true identity?"

"It's because of you."

"Me! But what did I ever do!"

"Not you specifically, your kind, humans I mean. When most people see a demon they either run, or they attack. Your population has grown so much that most demons have been forced into hiding. That is why you will almost never see any of the more powerful demons, such as myself."

"So that guy who attacked you… he is also a wolf demon?"

"Yes, in fact, he is my brother, Aylo."

"You mean your brother was attacking you… but why!"

Sigh, "It was my father's orders, he is the leader now. I left our pack about ten years ago. I was so sick of hiding; I wanted to find some way to be accepted. It was about two years ago that I found Jusenkyo. I learned about the spring's power when I saw a man throw a monkey into one of the pools. When I saw a girl emerge from the pool I have to say I was surprised. After I saw the girl knock the man into the same pool and he too emerged as a girl, I got my idea. I could simply hide my form, at least for a while, so I could learn what it's like not having to hide entirely. It's still not enough though."

"That really sucks. Hey listen if you have nowhere to stay, I could ask Mr. Tendo if you could stay here, at least for a while."

"That sounds good, Thank-you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soun allowed the girl to stay, but just for a short while, until she could find a place to stay more permanently.

**AN:** That's all for now, please review. Comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome, flames are not. I've already started work on chapter two, but I don't know how far I'll go. I guess it depends on the feedback.


End file.
